world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110313memo
CGA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board CAACGA. CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: RAGH'... CGA: DID YOU SEE CCA: NOPE... CCA: WAIT YES... CCA: BUT AGH... CGA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/110313doirdean2 CCA: AAAAGH... CGA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Jack110213 CGA: I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE HIM CCA: AAAAAUUUUUUUGH... CGA: I WAS JUST TALKING TO NATE ABOUT HIM TOO CGA: WHERE IS NATE CCA: I... CCA: AM... CCA: FUCKING... CCA: DOOOOOOOOOOOONE... CGA: LIVID? CGA: YOU MUST BE LIVID CGA: I AM LIVID CGA: SHOULD WE INVITE DEAN IN TOO? CGA: JUST TO YELL AT HIM CCA: NO... CGA: WE WILL CALL HIM ANGRY BAD NAMES CCA: I AM NOT DEALING WITH HIM RIGHT NOW... CGA: WHO ELSE CAN WE INVITE CGA: WE MUST INVITE AS MANY PEOPLE AS POSSIBLE CCA ceased responding to memo. CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: UGHHH... CGA: NATE CGA: YOU ARE HERE CGA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Jack110213 CGA: FUCKING CCA: ... CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: I saw CGA: CNA>KDBJ CCA: RAGH!!! CCA: Ok!!! CGA: AKFHK2OIHF22@KLHAF2222KLJDHSA22 CGA: We need to fucking kill him. CCA: I concour!!! CGA: That's not how you spell concur! But I concur too! CCA: I have turned of caps for sake of stuff!!! CAC: wow CCA: Yeah!!! CAC: not to be out of character or anything CGA: We should go on a fucking murderspree. CCA: Hold up!!! CCA: no, not murder!!! CAC: yes CCA: that would be lowering to his level!!! CGA: You are correct! CGA: We should... CGA: um CGA: Tie him up and piss on him! CCA: UGH!!! CCA: you guys suck at revenge!!! CAC: slow down there satan CGA: >:C CGA: yeah actually i calmed down like three minutes ago CGA: so i cant be serious any more CCA: I DIDNT!!! CAC: I've been on death row for a while now CAC: I'm composed CAC: I'm calm CGA: i have amassed like 20 elves CGA: we're chanting CAC: I'm not planning on murdering Doir CAC: yet CGA: im not sure what theyre saying but its cool CCA: I'm not planning anymurder!!! CCA: But's still pretty pissssed!!! CAC: sure CGA: yeah i was yelling that but id be guiltridden for the rest of my life probably CCA: OK MAYBE ONE STAB TO THE CHEST!!! CGA: but we must enact revenge CGA: yeah maybe we should rip his limbs off CCA: Gagh!!! CAC: uhh CAC: so when I was going to die everyone was calm CAC: now, everyone loses their minds CGA: yeah but that was an accident CCA: I was pretty pissed!!! CGA: i was really guilty! CCA: WHY IS OUR TEAM MURDERING EVERYONE ELSE!!! CGA: i had time to calm down before talking to anyone because i was about to piss my pants for like two hours CCA: CAN SOME EXPLAIN FUCKING THAT!!! CGA: then i composed myself and said sorry CGA: we must compose ourselves CAC: because apacolypse CGA: and then commit heinous but not lethal crimes CCA: HEy!!! CGA: we need to get everyone to know dean's bad CCA: HES TALKING TO ME RIGHT NOW!!! CAC: sorry CGA: really? CGA: what a dick CCA: Yes!!! CGA: whats he saying CGA: invite him to the memo CGA: lets berate him for like 30 minutes CCA: I'm inviting Sami here!!! CAC: NO CAC: NONONONONO CAC: this was a trap CCA: ?!!! CGA: hehe CGA: this is not time for laughing! CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: ...hey guys. CGA: d'ya think sami is good at crime? CGA: er CGA: hi CAC: AHHHHHHH CCA: SAMI!!! CGA: we were plotting revenge CCA: I NEED A FAVOR FROM YOU!!! CGA: but now everyone calm down CGA: shhshsh CCA: GIVE ME ONE REASON TO NOT WANT TO KILL DEN RIGHT NOW!!! CAA: Sounds like you guys found out right about the same time I did, huh? CGA: lets explain this in a way that isnt retarded CGA: oh CAC: yep CGA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Jack110213 CAA: Wait, let's not kill him! He's probably just mind controlled or something! Right? CGA: he's evil CGA: no CCA: Sami!!! CAA: I mean Jack's got all these evil alien powers... CGA: if he had mind control why wouldnt he control us CCA: Oh sami...!!! CAA: I don't flippin' know! CCA: I know you REALLY want to believe the greater good in everyone but...!!! CAC: he's a dick CGA: yeah CCA: Yeah!!! CCA: That!!! CAC: but other than that CAA: Flip. CGA: theres p much no redemption for him CAC: we don't know CAA: I don't know if I can flippin' deal with this. CGA: but we need to let everyone know CGA: why are we the only ones online goddamnit CAC: they're all dead CCA: Oh hey sami, want to hear MORE GREAT NEWS!!! CGA: we're so fucked CCA: My Ex is ALSO TRYING TO KILL ME!!! CGA: thats the news CCA: ISNT THIS GREAT!!! CAA: That troll who's been bugging me is online. He's actually the one who told me about Dean. CCA: LETS ALL PLAY PIN THE MURDER ON BEAU!!! CAA: Just a few minutes ago. CAA: Beau! Are you talking about that troll who threatened you from the beginning?! CCA: THATS A FUN GAME!!! CCA: YES!!! CAC: can I play? CCA: NOOOO!!! CAC: aww CCA: I JUST!!! CGA: we're gonna have to reschedule the chess match CCA: YA KNOW WHAT!!! CGA: though to be fair that guy was kind of a pushover CCA: IM GONNA GO GET SOME TEA AND CALM DOWN!!! CGA: i doubt he'll be able to do anything, we got him covered CAA: I never thought it was good for you to be talking to that guy. CCA: BE RIGHT FUCKING BACK!!! CGA: aight bye CCA ceased responding to memo. CAC: she mad CAA: Wait, CA! CAA: Darn it! I had to warn her...! CAC: about? CAA: Have any of you had any strange dreams since coming here? CGA: last night i had a dream where i had a very, very strange halloween costume CAA: I did. I went to this place called Dorse. And there was a troll there! CGA: there were no trolls or dorse CAA: At first I thought it was a really vivid dream, but afterward I talked to that Balish guy, and he knew the troll I met there! CGA: is balish guy online? CAA: He wouldn't give me her chumhandle or I could've confirmed it with her. CAA: Yeah. CGA: maybe he can kill dean for us CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: ok... CCA: I have returned... CAA: Beau! CCA: and I have calmed down... CGA: yay CCA: oh perfect... CAA: I think when we dream we go to the same place as the trolls! CCA: He's pestering me again... CGA: dean is? CCA: yes... CAA: Or maybe not all of us go to the same place. There are two places, I was told. Prospit and Dorse. And half of us go to one and the other half go to the other... CCA: and I just calmed down too... CGA: cool CAA: ...but the point is, your ex-boyfriend could actually go to the same place you do when you dream! CAC: totally didn't tell him to try talking to you or anything CGA: goddamnit CGA: things keep happening CGA: why they gotta happen CGA: why cant anyone be like 'hey lets go level up' CCA: dammnit Nate... CGA: 'lets make silly hats!' CAA: Ughh. Dean just tried to message me and "come out to me" about this stuff that's going on. CGA: 'lets go be evil and murder fucking everyone!' CAC: he's gay? CGA: aw CGA: vampire plan aborted CAA: No, he sent me a log of him and Jack. CAC: oh CAC: cool CAA: I don't even want to read it. CGA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Jack110213 this one? CAA: Yeah, that's the one. CCA: The first line is "I need you to kill Beu"... CAC: I love that one CAC: such a good story CCA: Just in case you were wondering... CAA: Flip! I just wanted to play a fun game with my friends, you know?! CGA: ugh CGA: just CGA: fuck that guy CGA: can we all agree? CAA: ... CGA: he's ruined all of our shit CCA: I invited him to the memo... CGA: why CAA: ...yeah. I guess so. CGA: why would you do that CAC: oh boy CGA: wait CGA: yES CCA: because he insisted on getting his "punishment"... CURRENT talentedAviator CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: hi CGA: FUCK YOU -- CURRENT talentedAviator CTA boys his head in shame -- CAC: hi CKK ceased responding to memo. CGA: YOU STUPID SACK OF SIBERIAN SHEEP SHIT CGA: DOG CUNT CGA: WASTE OF FUCKING SPACE CGA: INBRED CLUSTER FUCKING BRAINS OF A WHORE CAC: cool your shit bro CCA: Doir... CCA: Please... CGA: i just wanted to use those insults for so long CGA: ffs siberian sheep shit how often do you get to be that vulgar CCA: Dean, you have done some horrible things... CCA: do you realize this?... CTA: yes CTA: and im sorry CTA: i didn't mean to CGA: hold on CTA: i was trying to help CCA: didnt mean to... CTA: trying to get info on jack CGA: 'TA: I need you to kill beau' CGA: didnt mean to CGA: really CTA: and i guess i got i little over entusiastic about playing the part CGA: you really did not mean to sick jack on beau CGA: do you not realize how much shit we already have to deal with CTA: he was gonna kill us all anyways CGA: for fucks sake CAC: no skin off my nose CTA: it not like i made any difference CGA: omfg CGA: i am this fucking close to murder right now CAC: now you know how I feel CGA: i will send my vampires after you CCA: vampires?... CGA: my army of probably vampires will kill you CTA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Jack101713 CTA: see CGA: cmon do you really think these elves arent evil too CTA: we wanted dead from the start CGA: its an obvious trap CCA: no, just didnt think vampires... CTA: i thought if i went undercover i could get close enough to him that i could kill him CTA: and safe all of you CGA: all of us sans beau? CTA: even if it ment my own demise CTA: just read the log CGA: no, even if it meant beaus demise you fucking idiot CCA: How do I know this one isn't fake as well?... CTA: it's not CTA: it's from when i was locked in a closet CAC: see CAC: he was in the closet CGA: can we have *all* of your logs together? CGA: unedited, please CTA: i see what your implying Nate CTA: im not gay CGA: heheh CAC: heheheh CGA: omfg CGA: is jack male CCA: Sami, please I need a voice of reason in my head right about now... CAC: too bad for you Doir CGA: vampires dont need seducing to kill people CGA: but you did just skip over my need of your logs CGA: whats yer login, dean? CGA: i want to see the logs firsthand CTA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/DEAN_JACK102313 CTA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/DEAN_JACK102413 CTA: http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Jack110213 CGA: the first one has no bottom CGA: i think its edited CGA: MASTER CGA: TWINK? CGA: the fuck is a twink CCA: I informed you fo this last time you showed it to me... CTA: the first one is the un edited version CGA: why are you calling him master CCA: A gay guy I think... CGA: is jack in a boy band CTA: also twink is CTA: what Race Jack is CTA: his Species as you will CGA: youve only talked to him like four times? CTA: ((look it's the unedited version okay, it never had a end in the first place i fogot to put it their)) CCA: ((ah k)) CAC: no wonder you got along with him so well CTA: okay CTA: i m sorry CGA: lol CTA: i never ment for it to get this out of hand CGA: yeah out of hand and off the fucking doomed planet CUV ceased responding to memo. CURRENT conciseTactician CCT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCT: Humans? CCT: SPEAK. CAA: Guys, this is Balish, one of the trolls. He's the one who told me about Dean. CAC: fuck you CGA: hi CAA: He thinks we're being "TACTICALLY STUPID." CCA: Oh Hi Balish, long tim eno speak... CGA: do you know jossik and kikate? CCT: Hmm, too bad I just ran out of TREATS. CCA: *time no... CCT: Oh, Beau HUMAN. CCA: Balish TROLL... CCT: I DISLIKE you, don't speak to me. CAA: And I don't even know anymore. CAC: so this is what you fucking do CGA: wow, uh, alien high horse CCT: Yes, you are all IDIOTS who need some OTHER SPECIES to come hold your HANDS. CAC: no thanks CAC: jackas CCT: I ASSUME you have HANDS, right? CCA: I don't recall making you come here... CGA: actually we were talking about how we have a traitor and we don't want him in cahoots with anyone else CAA: Balish, I didn't invite you so you could make my friends angrier. I just wanted you to explain what the tactical stuff you were talking about was. CCA: No we hve bananas attached to our limbs... CCT: Listen, you KILL this idiot, you ALL die. CCT: UNDERSTAND? CGA: we are actually giant tentaclebeasts CGA: what CAC: I'm dead anyways CCA: and why is that... CCT: I don't ACTUALLT care. CGA: why do we all die CCT: What you ARE. CGA: what the shit, why is he important CGA: goddamnit CCA: Thank you by the way, I needed a voice fo reason... CGA: dean what the fuck why do we die if you die CTA: how should i know CGA: omfg CTA: jack hasn't given me much info CGA: yeah right CCA: RAGH... CCT: Beau HUMAN, what happens when you play CHESS without an EIGHTH of the PIECES? CTA: expect about are sprites and traveling though gates to meet eavh other CCA: OK I DONT GIVE 2 FLYING ABOUT DEN WIGHT NOW... CGA: meeting each other? CCA: CT, what happens is you lose... CAC: you win like a badass CCT: Shut up PEST. CTA: yeah CGA: please no CGA: i dont want to be near you CCT: EXACTLY, you lose. CTA: we gotta meet up as a team and fight as one CTA: but in my case CAC: fuck that noise CTA: die CTA: for my sins CCT: SPARE the pest, FOR NOW. Go on EXPLORING the worlds. CAC: no CCT: Getting STRONGER, you human PROBABLY need to. CGA: but why cant we murder him CCA: OK... CTA: yep, we gotta find the gates so we can vist other lands CCA: THAT IS IT... CGA: also, why are you so conceited? what makes trolls better? CCA: I AM DONE WITH DEAN... CAA: I don't want to murder anyone anyway! CCA: I DONT CARE IF YOU MURDER HIM... CCA: I DONT CARE IF YOU DONT... CCT: Don't GATHER UP, simply ignore the PEST. CGA: dean is the pest right CCA: ALL I KNOW, IS THAT I HAVE A FEW SELECT ~PROBLEMS~ RIGTH NOW... CGA: hehehe CAC: and why should we trust you? CCA: AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DEAL WITH... CCT: Has anyone ELSE here been BARKING at me? Yes, Dean is the PEST. CCT: TRUST ME? CAC: yes CAC: asshole CAA: Beau....: ( CGA: well i was just going to silently not trust him and also silently murder dean but w/e CCT: If you were SMART, you wouldn't. But I want to ACTUALLY win this game, unlike you IDIOTS. CAA: We should talk later. You can vent to me. Maybe it won't solve anything, but at least you can take the edge off. CCA: I am going to go make another cup of TEA... CCT: Oh BOO HOO Beau human. CAC: fuck you CCA: I heard that... CTA: well CGA: yeah fuck this guy CAA: Leave her alone, Balish. She's dealing with a lot right now. CTA: no matter what you guys CGA: youre almost the worst troll ive met CCT: Don't ACT like you have a Cold Heart. CCT: OH? CTA: i deserve to pay for my sins CAA: And not everyone gets your grumpy schtick the way I do. CGA: yeah i mean its p hard to beat tlaloc CCT: I know SOMEONE who was PRACTICALLY drooling over her. CGA: hehe CTA: i gonna go jump off my dragons side CCA: Ok, I am back... CGA: and yeah, i dont have a cold heart, it was a joke CCT: But INSTEAD of the SMART choice, she chooses to USE HIS affection. CGA: dean was my friend, im just going to seethe at him until he stops being a jack-ass CCT: You DON'T DO THAT, it is MORALLY WRONG. CCA: CT, do you know what I do know?... CCT: Even for a Troll. CTA: if i am lucky the fall will kill me and my punishment will end shortly, but i might survie and my pain will be an even worse punsishment CTA: goodbye CCT: What, that he ONLY liked you because of MONEY? CCA: Did you know he threatened my death before I agreeded to his courtship?... CCT: Yes I do. CCT: That's NORMAL. CAC: wow CCT: What is WITH you HUMANS. CAC: your whole team sounds like douches CGA: no! CGA: some of them are cool CGA: just not this guy CCT: You're not doing so well YOURSELF. -- CURRENT talentedAviator CTA jumps -- CGA: uh -- CURRENT talentedAviator CTA computer has been smashed -- CTA ceased responding to memo. CCA: Did you know he Became focused on only the stuff he lost before I broke up with him?... CGA: hahaha whatd you say about not killing him? CAC: wasn't me CCT: Yes, Tlaloc is an IDIOT. CCT: I know that. CGA: um CGA: did dean just fucking die? CAC: I dunno CAC: I wasn't watching CCA: Did you know that I actually LIKED HIM at one point?... CCA: NO... CGA: wait back it up CCT: What are you four SWEEPS? CCA: BECAUSE YOUR ONLY SOURCE OF INFO IS A BLITHERING LISPING ASSHOLE... CCT: Ug. CCT: I OFFERED a truce through Shaymi, to stop BUGGING one another. CGA: whose shaymi CAC: sound like a stupid name CAA: ...was Dean being serious just now?! CCA: I think it's sami... CGA: um yeah CCT: I thought so TOO. CGA: i think dean just fucking died oh my god CCT: That MELODRAMATIC ponce? CCA: See?... CCT: Oh YES, I'm SURE he just KILLED himself. CCT: Why am I STILL here, glub take me NOW. CGA: maybe he just threw his computer... over... CCA: this is what happens when you scream at him for me, I don't need a white knight... CGA: nah i was pissed because of betrayal CGA: i mean no offence but i wasnt being a white knight :P CCT: You know what, Beau human, I ACTUALLY don't care much about WHATEVER you do. CAC: so back off bro CCA: Then why are you talking to me?... CCT: You are CORRECT, I just KNOW someone interested in Tlaloc. CCA: Oh?... CCT: But NOW I have no part in them, so I OVERSTEPPED my boundries. CCA: And why should I bee concerned with this information?... CCT: I know someone INTERESRED in the brown blood, which, of course, caused me to THINK too much into your seemingly heartless ploy. CCA: Well thank you for having such a strong impression of me... CCA: Especcially after the last nice chat we had... CCT: I've SPOKEN to you before? CGA: maybe uh... dean was calling jack his master for... good intentioned reasons? CCA: Yes, you told me how much you love the sunset on the waves... CGA: and totally betrayed our friendship for like, also good reasons? CCT: Whatever, just DON'T kill the PEST. CGA: o_o CCT: That is ALL I am HERE FOR. CCT: Right, Skaime CGA: hey, troll guy, if 'the pest' died already, would we also be dead already? CAA ceased responding to memo. CCT ceased responding to memo.